


Worthy

by captainafroelf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Black Character(s), Black Family, Children, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Kindness, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Slice of Life, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During The Battle of New York, Thor saves a family from the alien army... But not after a little warrior saves him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Thor. That's literally the only reason this fic exists. I love Thor and I NEED to see Thor interact with kids.  
> Rated T because I have a swearing problem.

The Battle of New York was difficult for Thor. It was taking it’s toll physically, emotionally, and mentally. It was one thing to fight great beasts in pursuit of glory. To protect the people of Midgard from a nameless, faceless threat. Those were mere errands in the life of a prince.

But to fight a brother, someone he loved, that was difficult.

He was fighting off some Chitauri in an alley who were trying to attack a family in their car. The father was holding his two daughters close in fear, whispering a silent prayer that they’d make it out alive. Then Thor flew in, bravely but obviously strained. The eldest daughter, about nine years old cheered him on from inside the car.

He fought the Chitauri off as long as he could, but the strain became too much for him to bear and he began to slow down. One of the soldiers hit him swiftly across the face, causing him to fall to the ground, and Mjolnir to slide in the direction of the car. The little girls screamed.

As the Chitauri approached, the eldest made a decisive move and wriggled her way out of her father’s protective grip. His eyes filled with shock and fear.

“Danielle, get back here right now!”

“I have to help him, daddy!” She shouted back. “Thor is hurt!”

She quickly ran to Mjolnir and picked it up with no problem, then carried it over to Thor, quickly knocking out a few Chitauri using all of her tiny body weight. Once she’d bought them some time, she crouched over the hero and shook him awake, quickly rolling him over. When he looked up at her frightened round face, he was confused for only a moment.

“Where is… the hammer, little one?” She handed it over and he smiled at her. “A worthy young warrior indeed!”

She smiled at him, two front teeth missing and all, and ran back into her father’s arms. Thor stood up and killed all the Chitauri in the alley. The family drove out of the alley and raced home. Little Danielle waved goodbye as they drove away.

Thor was in shock. She was worthy. A tiny little Midgardian girl was worthy of wielding mjolnir! He might have saved them that day, but she saved him.

* * *

 

**One Year Later**

“IS THAT THOR? IN QUEENS?”

“How much did I smoke this morning?”

“Yo, this is going straight to fuckin’ You Tube! Dude just walked past my ma’s place!”

“Why would he be here?”

“That is the finest White man in this neighborhood, though. I can tell you that.”

It was a spectacle. Thor was in Midgardian clothes with the hammer in his grip, walking nonplussed through the neighborhood as if he’d been there a thousand times. Small crowds were gathering to watch, take pictures, and make commentary. He walked into the local elementary school and down to the office, with a small crowd hovering around him at all times.

“Excuse me, ladies, I am searching for a young girl named Danielle.” He said. "Am I correct in coming here in my search?" One of the ladies standing behind the desk froze and then fainted. They all smiled and quickly fixed their hair.

One finally spoke up and checked the attendance sheets. “We have four ‘Danielle’s. How old is she, honey?”

“I am unsure, I believe she is about this tall.” He held his hand up to a spot just lower than his hip.

“Black girl?” She asked. He looked a bit confused. The woman was shocked that he hadn’t heard that term before. “Is her skin closer to mine or your’s?”

“Her color resembles your lovely color.” He replied.

The office worker giggled bashfully. “That’s Danielle Robinson, she’s in the fifth grade, second floor, room number 217. She’s the cutest kid in there, too. Can’t miss her.”

“Hey, my son’s in that class!” A woman in the back shouted.

“Okay, but who cares, Tasha? Honestly?”

He followed her directions and knocked on the door of the fifth grade classroom. When the teacher answered, the room filled with excited gasps. He smiled and waved.

“Th-Thor! Welcome to fifth grade!”

“I’m searching for Danielle.” He said. “We are old friends.”

A little brown-skinned girl with two big afro-puffs on either side of her head jumped up and started running towards him. It was her! The girl who saved him. She looked the same except for her height and her two front teeth.

He crouched down and wrapped his arms around her. “I wanted to thank you for saving me during last year’s battle, little warrior.” He told her. “You were so brave!”

“You remembered me?”

“I never forget those who fight at my side, little one.”

“Can you take me to Asgard?”

“It would be my pleasure to return the fierce princess to her throne… When she’s older.” She pouted and made her eyes look twice their size, a skill Midgardian children seemed to learn at birth. “Do not pout, little one! One day you will be an Avenger yourself and we can go to Asgard all the time!”

“Promise?” She stuck out her pinky finger. “Pinky promise?”

He smiled and locked his large pinky with her small one. “I swear I will.”

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek, making him smile from ear to ear. “Can I hold the hammer again?”

“Absolutely!”

He stepped back and she walked up to mjolnir. He was curious to find out if she was still worthy of it. She used both her hands and all of her strength and lifted the hammer off the ground with relative ease, making her classmates gasp and cheer.

“I AM THOR!” She shouted. They all roared with her. Thor and the stunned teacher laughed.

She gave mjolnir back to him and he proudly patted her shoulder. “Danielle, how would you like to meet all the Avengers?”

She squealed. “I would die!” She bounced up and down.

“Tell your father I will arrive at your home tonight once you have finished your studies.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She gave him one last hug.

He held her tight. “Thank _you_ , Danielle. You are more worthy than even I am.”

 


End file.
